


be my desire

by unhappy_turtle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Harry Lives, Harry used to be a rentboy, M/M, Oral Sex, What Have I Done, very brief mention of watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappy_turtle/pseuds/unhappy_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be what?" Eggsy asks, replaying the gorgeous scene that'd just took place out in front of him in his head. </p><p>"A rentboy." </p><p>Eggsy is not sure what's more surprising. Harry being a fucking rentboy or the casual—borderline bored tone he used. "What?" Eggsy shouts. He's looking at Harry now, waiting for his annoyingly gorgeous face to change, fucking show some sort of emotion.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry just shrugs. "Shall we head out now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. play me out

**Author's Note:**

> The title is shit, I'm actually super embarrassed. Idek if I have it in me to write a second part that's all butt sex.
> 
> (Okay, and I'm also super embarrassed because I had to look up British slang/terms to sound any bit legitimate.)

"Harry," Eggsy says, heart stuttering and flat out going insane, "it ain't true, you know?" Harry gives him a blank look from across the table.

"What isn't true?"

"I'm no rentboy," Eggsy says, evenly, because it's the truth, "they were—he was lying." Instead of meeting Harry's eyes, he looks down at his own barely touched pint. Drinking would sure make this less awkward, but if he were to reach for the glass, Harry'd see his shaky hands.

"I didn't think you were."

"I'd never, ya know—never. That's—that's… " the reason why his brain doesn't seem to want to work properly is because he's hard, could fucking drill a hole in the wall with the boner he'd popped when Harry began to beat the shit outta Dean's crew. It was hot as hell, Harry, all aggressive yet suave and sexy like Eggsy'd never seen.

"You know," Harry starts, his tone still dull, not giving anything away, "I used to be one."

"Be what?" Eggsy asks, replaying the gorgeous scene that'd just took place out in front of him in his head. 

"A rentboy."

Eggsy is not sure what's more surprising. Harry being a fucking rentboy or the casual—borderline bored tone he used. "What?" Eggsy shouts. He's looking at Harry now, waiting for his annoyingly gorgeous face to change, fucking show some sort of emotion.

"Yeah," Harry just shrugs. "Shall we head out now?"

Eggsy's not the best at social cues, but he knows that Harry is done with the conversation.

So Eggsy drops it. For now.

>

Eggsy knows that it's incredibly rude and inappropriate, but he just can't stop imaging Harry getting fucked. It's not gentlemanly, not even close.

He hasn't told anyone—he's told JB, 'cause he's not _anyone_ and he can't blab it so it doesn't really count.

Imaging Harry getting reamed on his hands and knees feels even more wrong because Harry is currently reprimanding him and there's that hint of disappointment in there, too.

They're in the bathroom and Harry's mad that Eggsy couldn't shoot JB—and you know, now that he knows it was a blank he feels ten times more shitty. "—Really though," he interrupts, can't help it, was only sort of paying attention, "a rentboy?"

Harry gives him this look that Eggsy can't read, there's something smoldering about it. "Yes. Anything else?"

"When?"

"Years back, when I was about your age."

"Why? You was well off, wasn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then why'd you do it?" Eggsy asks, giving him his hardest stare, it's no match to Harry's though.

Harry's mouth opens as if he's about to speak, then he closes it, only to open it again. And Eggsy's only staring at Harry's lips because he's waiting for a response not because he wants to kiss them or see them stretched around his cock. "Bored." Harry says.

"Bored?" Eggsy suddenly wants evidence or something 'cause this is beginning to feel like a prank. "You liked older blokes or something? Can't even imagine you bottoming," he mutters. "I can't—I refuse to believe this."

"You're entitled to your beliefs." Harry says flatly.

Eggsy steps closer to him and closer and closer, just waiting for Harry to step back or tell him that it's all a fucking fib. "I mean, I guess I can sorta believe it. Bet you were real pretty when you were younger, little twink." Warmth and confidence swell in his chest as a lovely pink spreads across Harry's cheeks.

"Eggsy," he says carefully. It's sort of a warning, sort of not.

"Want you to show me," Eggsy mumbles, "how you'd service those blokes." Harry takes a step back and Eggsy tries not to look as offended as he feels. "C'mon, Harry."

"This is exceedingly inappropriate."

"I'm just curious, ya know?" Says Eggsy, still stepping closer to Harry. Harry rolls his eyes in a way that's only thirty percent annoyance really. He's holding back a small smirk, Eggsy can tell and god, it's only making him harder. "C'mon, Harry," he repeats, putting just a bit more _oomph_ into it, makes sure Harry knows just how much he wants him.

"Really?" the smirk has fully come out now and it's glorious, makes Eggsy stomach feel as if it's going on a roller coaster.

"Yes, Harry," Eggsy remarks, "please," he adds because he's a gentleman. 

Harry simply huffs in response, it's a yes though. Definitely a yes because next thing Eggsy knows Harry's right in his face, saying, "How may I pleasure you this evening?" in a hushed tone that should be absolutely illegal.

Eggsy just about swallows his own tongue. Heat is pooling into his gut desperately, Eggsy's so hard it hurts. He hopelessly tries to form a sentence, even a word or two, but he can't. Not with the way Harry is looking at him, desire written all over his face.

Eggsy's knees go weak as Harry lowers himself to his. He maintains eye contact, somehow looking innocent—a word Eggsy would never even fathom of describing Harry as. "I think I know what'd you like," he says, voice a tad bit airy and so saturated in sex, it's fucking dripping with it and making Eggsy's dick wet.

Harry leans into his crotch, breaths against Eggsy's obscenely straining jeans. His hands come up and grab Eggsy's thighs, gripping them tightly, his eyes flick up once again, meeting Eggsy's. "Harry," he says, voice shaky and utterly pathetic.

Harry snorts, rising from his knees, annoyingly graceful as always. "Apparently," he says, dusting off his knees, "I still got it."

>>>

Eggsy has been on a wild journey the last several months. Turns out Harry Hart isn't fucking dead, never was, just recovering in a hospital in Kentucky—fuck him, Eggsy thinks, but seriously though, fuck him and his lovely face and everything and just fuck him.

Eggsy once again finds himself at Harry's home. He can't believe he's here—Harry, not Eggsy. Harry, here in the flesh, handsome as always with a badass scar above his right eye. A scar that basically says _fuck death_. Eggsy just keeps falling in love and any resistance is completely futile.

"Are we ever going to," Eggsy starts because he's got saving the world underneath his belt and he's fairly certain he can have a grown up conversation with Harry about his feelings—"you know?" He ends, lamely. He looks down at his cup of tea, rearranges his hands atop the table. Harry already cleared the plates.

"I don't know," Harry says, but by the glint in his eye, he does.

"I have a few more questions." Harry doesn't response so Eggsy continues, "how the fuck you'd get into that? Did you just stand on a street corner and wait or… ?"

"I met this bloke in a bar once and we were flirting back and forth. Then we took it to the restrooms. I preformed fellatio on him and he gave me a wad of cash. He just assumed and it went on from there." It's unnerving how indifferent Harry sounds.

"Ever take it up the arse?" Eggsy swears he was trying to phrase it more kindly, but his mouth moves faster than his mind.

Harry looks at him funny, "yes."

"You don't look like a bottom," Eggsy grumbles.

"Anyway," Harry sighs. "I—"

"You realize this is something I can't just get over, yeah?"

"Eggsy—"

"I think we have some unfinished business."

"Now do we?"

"Yes. I got piss poor service last time, I hadn't been satisfied." Eggsy says, confidence flowing off his tongue because Harry blinks and his eyes are completely different, just screaming arousal. "I think you owe me that much, huh?"

"I don't do pity sex," he says, coolly.

"Neither do I," Eggsy replies, "I only want you sucking me off 'cause you want to." Harry blushes brilliantly at that. "You want to, yeah?" They hold eye contact for a short moment of time before Harry nods very subtly then Eggsy gets awfully loose-lipped and all his pent up feelings and fantasies begin to slip out of his mouth, "goodness, Harry," he says, words coming out urgently, "I've wanted to do this for such a long time, I think you're so amazing and—"

"To the bedroom?" And seriously, that's all Eggsy needs.

>

Eggsy is seated on the edge of the bed, Harry is kneeling in between his legs. "Pretend I'm one of your customers, yeah? I leave satisfied or you don't get paid."

Harry rolls his eyes, but there's a small smile tugging at his lips. "Okay," he simply says then gets down to business, unzipping Eggsy's trousers, he is rock hard, dripping, just about to explode with the way Harry's hand reaches into his pants to pull his cock out.

Eggsy has to cover his mouth with his hand when Harry moves forward, when his hot tongue laves at the tip of his cock. A muffled, "oh _fuck_ ," escapes his lips. Harry's eyes flick up to his, they hold eye contact as Harry takes him all the way into his mouth, no choking or gagging. It's glorious.

Eggsy is completely overwhelmed; a panting mess. His fingers clutch into Harry's shoulders. This isn't going to last long—with all the times he's nut off thinking of Harry, actually having him here sucking him off is totally different. It's literally a dream come true, a short dream apparently 'cause Eggsy is just about to blow his load.

It's as if there's fire racing through his veins, the room's too hot now, Harry's mouth is a temperature that contests with that of the depths of hell. Eggsy tries not to think of how Harry got so spectacular at this, how many blokes he's sucked off—he wants to call Harry a slut, wonders if he would like that, would get off on it.

Harry pulls off a bit to suck on the head of Eggsy's cock, he's making ungodly noises, obscene slurping noises. "Shit," Eggsy curses, Harry takes him down to the root again, "I'm gunna—" he makes a sound he'll later be embarrassed of when he comes right down Harry's throat.

It takes Eggsy a moment to breathe regularly again, when he looks at Harry, he's staring right back. "Come on," Eggsy breathes, "gunna fuck you now."

"Eggsy," Harry starts, his voice total shit, gravelly, rough, so gorgeous.

"Get your fine arse up here." Eggsy enthusiastically pats the bed. He can see how Harry's cock is straining against his trousers. Eggsy's own cock twitches. He wants, god, he wants so much to feel what it's like to be stuffed in Harry's arse, wants to know what kind of noises he makes when Eggsy's finally all the way inside him, when his prostate is nudged, is pounded into. Wants to know the heat of Harry's arse, the tightness of it.

Harry huffs as he rises from his knees, "Can't believe I'm allowing you to put your prick in me." Eggsy can't hold back a smile. He tugs Harry down by his cardigan to kiss him.

He gets fucking chills. It feels surreal after thinking about this for so long, to actually have Harry's lips on his. And all decorum, all propriety, anything remotely gentlemanly is out the window the way Harry kisses. He's a savage, all tongue and biting and saliva.

Eggsy bursts into laughter after they've separated, mainly to keep from crying, fuck, he's so happy, so hard, so in love. "I really like you, yeah?"

"I assumed."

"And you like me, too?"

"You're a smart kid, what'd you think?"

Eggsy tugs him down again for quick kiss. "I know that, I want you to say it, tell me." He urges, "tell me you want me to fuck you." If Harry wasn't flushed already, he sure is now.

"I," he begins, Eggsy's heart is racing. "I want you," he hesitates a moment and god, it shouldn't be adorable and satisfying that Harry is bashful, "want you to fuck me."

"It'd be my pleasure."


	2. feel my desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finaallly.
> 
> There's a brief, very brief mention of watersports.

"Hands and knees," Eggsy pats Harry's arse. Then pats it again, gropes it 'cause it's a fucking sweet arse, it's real tight, too—Eggsy can't believe he's going fuck it.

Harry easily complies. There's this air of arrogance to him as he moves though, he knows how arousing he looks, how Eggsy just wants to eat him up, how Eggsy wants them to be one item if it's even only for a moment.

Eggsy kneels behind Harry once he's in position on the bed. He can't stop touching, can't stop squeezing the firm arse. Harry has been fairly quiet thus far, but occasionally, he releases shaky breaths. Eggsy pulls Harry's hips back, making sure to rub his erection against him. He loves the way Harry's back arches, the way he pushes back.

Eggsy reaches under to undo Harry's zip, palms his erection through his pants. Harry moans. Eggsy tugs his pants down, pulling both the trousers and pants as far down as he can get.

When he gets his hands on Harry's bare arse, he can't suppress a groan. It takes about everything in him to move away, only for a moment though, to look through the drawers of the nightstand to find a bottle of lube and a condom.

Harry huffs indignantly when Eggsy resumes his position behind him. "Did you usually finger yourself or did they do it for you?" He mutters offhandedly while he lubes up his fingers.

"It depended on the—" Harry takes a deep breath as Eggsy rubs a fingertip across his arsehole, "depended on the customer."

"What's the oddest thing a customer asked you to do?"

"Once," Harry starts, moving his hips a bit, trying to get Eggsy to _push in_ , not just tease the muscle, "this bloke asked if he could piss on me."

"Did you let him?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see the appeal. And he said he'd pay me extra."

"Did you like it?"

Whatever Harry's answer was, Eggsy doesn't hear 'cause his voice breaks off into a whine as Eggsy finally slips a finger inside. "'S fucking tight." And hot. Eggsy wiggles his finger when it's all the way in to the knuckle. Harry very minutely clenches around it. "Oh," Eggsy breathes, his patience wearing thinner and thinner.

He pumps the finger in and out, in and out until he can add another. Harry full out moans this time, pushing back on the fingers. Eggsy's eyes flutter shut, he takes a minute to enjoy the obscene squelching sound that's being made.

The temperature of the room spikes when he adds a third finger. Eggsy's amazed at the way the fingers just sink inside Harry, the way his body is opening up for him. "When I fuck you," Eggsy murmurs spreading his fingers as wide as he can get them, "I'm not gunna do it like a gentlemen." He's not even sure if he'd even be able to _fuck like a gentleman_. He crooks his fingers just a bit and by the way Harry jerks, Eggsy's sure that he's found his prostate. He presses his fingers firmly against the gland and gets lost in the way Harry moans, unabashedly. It's so gorgeous.

Eggsy frowns to himself as he carefully retracts his fingers. He then hastily gets the condom on and gets himself slicked up. Harry makes a little noise in the back of his throat, like a strangled whimper and Eggsy is biting his tongue, trying to think, but failing pitifully. The word _tart_ is jumping around in his mind. He wonders if Harry would like that. If it make him clench his arse or make his bollocks tight. 

Eggsy runs the tip of his erection down the crack of Harry's arse, watches his pretty pink hole try to mouth at his cock as it rubs across it. He idly notes that he'd love to open Harry up with his tongue next time. He wants to get to know Harry's body inside and out and by any means.

As he begins to push into Harry, he loses his breath. It's constricting and hot.

This is all there is now.

The world is condensing, the walls are closing in, there's nothing except them and this contact. Eggsy's eyes struggle to stay open, the heat is continuously building on top of itself. Harry curses when Eggsy bottoms out, his arse flush with Eggsy's hips. It's so much, Harry is so much. Eggsy is already losing himself, losing his mind, his breath. 

His is heart is pounding, there's not enough air. It's like when the Kingsman trainee sleeping quarters had been filling with water, it's like when he'd sparred with Roxy and she'd knocked him flat on his arse, it's like when he feared they couldn't defeat Valentine—it's every time his heart almost leapt out of his chest, but it's exquisite, _so_  exquisite. 

He places his hands on Harry's hips, as he begins to roll his hips, slow and dirty and he revels in the way his cock drags along the scorching insides of Harry much to Harry's own distaste as he impatiently pushes back, easily matching Eggsy's rhythm. It goes on like that for a while, Eggsy torturing the both of them. They're slick with sweat and his ears are roaring and he's shaking—

Eggsy can't help but thrust particularly hard and Harry moans like something has broken inside of him. It's like knocking over one domino and watching the others in front of it collapse. 'Cause Harry clenches around him and Eggsy's grips on his hips tighten enough to surely leave lovely bruises and then he's just pounding into Harry. 

And Eggsy's beginning to spew rubbish, he doesn't even realise that he's speaking until Harry is talking back, voice broken and strained— "yes—fuck, _fuck me_ , harder." God, he's on fire, he's drowning, he's shaking, he's so fucking close. 

Wherever they are now, rhythm does not exist, they're simply just speeding towards orgasm, towards mind numbing pleasure. Eggsy has enough mind at this point to reach for Harry's cock, it's dripping and he loves the weight and the heat of it in his hand and next time they do this Eggsy will most definitely be riding this cock. In the meantime, he strokes it roughly. 

His muscles are just beginning to ache delicously. "Come on, Harry," he's panting. It feels like he's racing up a severely steep hill, and when Harry comes, making a wonderful whimpering noise like he's hurt, clenching just so around his cock, he's crashing down, stumbling, free falling down the other side. White dashes across his vision.

It feels like an eternity before he's fully aware again. He carefully slips out of Harry and disposes of the used condom in the bathroom. While he's in there, he dampens a flannel. When he returns to the bed, Harry is glorious in complete nudity, stretched carelessly across the bed. Eggsy feels warmth spread throughout his body. He cleans the semen of of Harry's stomach then tosses the flannel to the floor as his gets in bed beside him.

They kiss slowly and lazily for a moment before Eggsy pulls back, "can't believe Harry Hart used to be a fucking rentboy," he mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so fucking long and I don't even write smut. I hope it was somewhat arousing?
> 
> Thanks for reading :*

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't even know. 
> 
>    
> (And, I think I got the canon facts right? If I didn't, call me out. I'm already stewing in the shame.)  
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://unhappy-turt.tumblr.com)


End file.
